Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Captain America, eigentlicher Name Steven "Steve" Rogers und außerdem bekannt als First Avenger, ist ein Charakter im Marvel Cinematic Universe und basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter von Marvel Comics. Im Rahmen vom Marvel Cinematic Universe erschien er bisher in mehreren Filmen, wobei sein erster der Film Captain America – The First Avenger ist. Dargestellt wird Captain America in jedem Film von Schauspieler Chris Evans. Erfunden wurde er außerdem von Jack Kirby und Joe Simon. Hintergrund Persönlichkeit Steve Rogers ist ein großzügier junger Mann und er hilft seinem Team wenn immer es möglich ist. Er bleibt den amerikanischen Werten treu und würde sein Leben für andere opfern. Steve ist ein unabhängiger und mutiger Anführer für sein Team. Seine Persönlichkeit spiegelt eine ideale Person wieder, die gute Sitten besitzt. Fähigkeiten *Erbringt menschliche Höchsleistung (erhöhte Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Reflexe und Ausdauer) *Beschleunigte Selbstheilung *Aufgrund des Serums war Captain America in der Lage, gefroren 70 Jahre im Eis zu überleben ohne Schäden davon zutragen Verlauf Captain America – The First Avenger Steven Rogers lebte zu Zeiten des Zweiten Weltkrieges in New York. Sein Bruder ist der US Army beigetreten, er selbst durfte dies nicht, da er zu klein war. Neben diesem Fakt war er außerdem zu schmächtig und konnte sich schlecht wehren. Aufgrund dieses Fakts wurde er für ein Projekt auserwählt, das ihn zum Supersoldaten machen sollte. Dieses Projekt wurde von Howard Stark geleitet und verlief erfolgreich. Rogers wurde größer, schneller, stärker und noch mehr und erhielt außerdem ein Schild aus Vibranium, welches so gut wie unzerstörbar ist. Er kämpfte von da an in der Front mit und tat entscheidende Schritte gegen Red Skull und damit Hydra. Schließlich verabredet er sich mit Peggy Carter, die Frau, in die er schon lange verliebt ist, zu einem Date, stürzt dann jedoch mit einem Flugzeug ins Eis, wo er begraben lag, bis er 70 Jahre später von einem russischen Ölteam gefunden wurde, wobei er dann aufgetaut und in ein simuliertes 1940 gesteckt wurde, um ihm nach und nach zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Er realisiert jedoch, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und flieht. In einem eigenartig modern wirkenden New York City wird Captain America von Nick Fury aufgehalten, der ihm alles erklärt. Marvel's The Avengers Eine Woche später geschehen die Ereignisse von The Avengers. Loki stiehlt den Tesseract und entkommt problemlos, wobei er außerdem Hawkeye "verzaubert" und so unter sein Kommando bringt. Er wird dann durch Agent Coulson, einem großen Captain America-Fan, zu S.H.I.E.L.D. gebracht, um die Bedrohung aufzuhalten. Zunächst arbeitet er dort mit Bruce Banner und Natasha Romanoff zusammen. Er erhält eine neue Rüstung und wird nach Stuttgart in Deutschland gesendet, da Loki dort gesichtet wurde. Er erreicht den Ort rechtzeitig, unterliegt Loki jedoch, wird daraufhin aber vom plötzlich eintreffenden Tony Stark gerettet, welche Loki gemeinsam besiegen. Während sie Loki zum Helicarrier bringen wollen, kommt plötzlich Thor und nimmt Loki an sich, um ihn zu Asgard zu bringen. Iron Man will ihn aufhalten und kämpft mit Thor, bis Captain America dazu stößt und den Kampf stoppt. Er schafft es, auch Thor in ihr Team zu holen. Rogers und Stark haben auf dem Helicarrier daraufhin Konflikte, wobei Rogers die Führerschaft übernimmt. Daraufhin wird jedoch der Helicarrier angegriffen. Loki wird zwar befreit, doch Stark und Rogers arbeiten währenddessen eng zusammen und legen ihren Streit beiseite. Agent Coulson stirbt jedoch (anscheinend) bei jenem Angriff, woraufhin sie die Avengers-Initiative einleiten, um die angreifenden Chitauri und Loki aufzuhalten. Dies glückt ihnen auch und die nunmehr befreundeten Avengers trennen sich, auf dass sie sich bei der nächsten internationalen Gefahr wieder zusammenschließen. Rogers setzt sich am Ende auf sein Motorrad und fährt los, um die moderne Welt erkunden. Thor – The Dark Kingdom Während einer Unterhaltung mit Thor verkleidet sich Loki als Captain America. The Return of the First Avenger Avengers: Age of Ultron Trivia *In Marvel's The Avengers tritt Captain America genau 37 Minuten und 42 Sekunden auf. Quellen *''Captain America – The First Avenger'' *''Marvel’s The Avengers'' *''The Return of the First Avenger'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' en:Captain America nl:Captain America Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Agenten von S.H.I.E.L.D. Kategorie:Charaktere aus den USA Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe)